


Happy Hour Negotiations

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Missionary Position, Orgasm Delay, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Pansy talk in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hour Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> The very last of my humpathon drabbles. Taken from two prompts. Tamlane, who prompted ["Trying too hard" with a nsfw pulp illustration](http://pulpcovers.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/George_Gross_Virgin-Barfly-600x833.jpg), and Leigh-Adams who prompted " The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

“What do you want?”

“Me? You’re the one that came over here.”

“Only because you preened in my general direction.”

“Oh please, you’re imagining things.”

“So am I imagining the dress that’s mostly not there? And of course the bits that are there, are tight enough to show off your lack of underwear. Not to mention the slit up to the waist. Nice stockings by the way. And for figment of my imagination you’re wearing an awful lot of lipstick and have spent hours on your hair, I like to think I’m classier than that.”

“You missed out the shag-me heels.”

“No, no. The heels, I _would_ imagine.”

“And you think I did it all for you?”

“No I’m quite sure it’s for all for someone else’s benefit.”

“And how do figure that?”

“Well aside from said preening. You’ve barely taken your eyes off Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy on the dance floor over there. Yeah, I noticed that.”

“You, you are not like I remember you from school. Like not at all.”

“Auror training will do that to you.”

“I thought you ran a joke shop.”

“Well yeah, but I still _did_ the training.”

“And then what? Granger wanted you to settle down? How’d that turn out?”

“I’m here aren’t i?”

“Hmmm. Yes indeed.”

“So any luck?”

“With what?”

“Finding someone in here to obviously leave with and show Draco how you’re so obviously over him you are.”

“I’m here aren’t I?”

“Well that’s the problem with trying so hard. People think there’s a catch.”

“I am not trying too hard!”

“Do you want me to describe your dress again? Or do you want to leave with my hand on your arse.”

“Yer what?!”

“You think there’s anyone who’s more likely to piss him off? Well I guess there is but he’s engaged to my sister.”

“So you think I’ll just stroll out with you and then what?”

“Huh?”

“You want me down on my knees in the back alley? Or just to push me up against the wall and have at it?”

“I…”

“You’ve gone red, Weasley. Am I being too obvious for you?”

“N-no!”

“Oh good. I was beginning to think you were a romantic. That you wanted to take me home and kiss me softly and make love to me.”

“You make that sound like a bad thing.”

“Ha! I knew it! Bet Granger never did anything except missionary.”

“I haven’t just learnt things from Hermione you know.”

“Really? And what do you know Weasley?”

“I know how to get you out of that ridiculous dress. I know how to suck tits and when. I know how to make you _not_ come.”

“Not exactly selling yourself there.”

“I am. I can know how lick your pretty little cunt until you’re shivering. Until you’re sure you’ll come any moment, and then I’ll keep you there until you’re begging for the missionary position. Sold yet?”

“Buy me a firewhiskey and we’ll find out.”


End file.
